Communications between devices may be affected based on a variety of factors. For example, a network outage or network interference can result in a device having low signal quality, or a device may have bandwidth issues due to a high utilization of computing resources. Such factors can cause a device to not receive a communication from the other device or can cause a delay in the communication transmission.